1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an extraction cleaner. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an upright extraction-cleaning machine with an improved agitator. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to an agitator for an upright extraction-cleaning machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upright extraction-cleaning machines with rotatable agitation brushes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,617, U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 09/072,446, filed May 4, 1998, and U.S. Provisional Patent Application Serial No. 60/188,575, filed Mar. 10, 2000, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. It is generally the tips of agitation bristles that impinge upon the surface to be cleaned.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,394 to Nakamura et al. and the U.S. Pat. No. 1,740,525 to Tyson disclose vacuum cleaners with an agitator formed of flexible, continuous planar elements. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,675,059 to Sharp and the U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,823 to Grzelczyk disclose vacuum cleaners with an agitator formed of a plurality of flaps.
According to the invention, a portable surface cleaning apparatus a fluid recovery system comprising a tank having a fluid recovery chamber for holding recovered fluid, a suction nozzle, a working air conduit extending between the recovery chamber and the suction nozzle, a vacuum source in fluid communication with the recovery chamber for generating a flow of working air from the nozzle through the working air conduit and through the recovery chamber to thereby draw dirty liquid from the surface to be cleaned through the nozzle and working air conduit, and into the recovery chamber. A liquid dispensing system comprising a liquid dispensing nozzle for applying liquid to a surface to be cleaned, a fluid supply chamber for holding a predetermined amount of supply fluid and a fluid supply conduit fluidly connected to the fluid supply chamber and to the dispensing nozzle for supplying liquid to the dispensing nozzle. A rotatable agitation brush is associated with the suction nozzle is rotatably driven by a motor. The brush comprises a brush body and a plurality of pliable agitation elements mounted along the brush body for contacting a surface to be cleaned. The agitation elements include a face extending along their length, the length being sufficient to draw a substantial portion of the face across the surface to be cleaned as the brush body is rotated.
In one embodiment, the agitation elements are formed of elongated straps of fabric. The faces of these elongated straps can be roughened or textured. The straps can be formed of nylon knit strapping, synthetic felt, polyester velour, the loop portion of a hook-and-loop fastener system, pressed fiber material, microfiber polishing cloth, or reinforced synthetic fabric.
In another embodiment, the agitation elements are formed of elongated fabric threads or string. These threads or string can include a surface that is roughened or textured. The threads or string can be cotton roping or braided polyester threads.